The Moon and The Earth
by Zero X Limit
Summary: Almost Seventeen Months have passed since Aizen was Sealed. Kurosaki has transferred to Toudou to improve his Martial Arts and become Stronger. What will Ichigo learn from his time at the School and what new Allies await for him. What Villains threaten the peace of the world. This is rated M for well a lot stuff its a crossover with Tenjho Tenge This is NOT for Kids, Kay
1. Utopia

Here it is My Thrid Story you guys voted on and here it is, it took me what Four days to write this

Also Z-Breezy and Infinite Zangetsu helped with this project.

Z help come up with some idea for this.

Infinite Zangetsu help edit it.

Also I might be dishing out more story, hopeful sometime some. Well just have to wait and see

* * *

Sunlight slipped through the closed blinds a former Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo turn his body away from the window of his apartment window. He felt something brush against his face once he turned. He swatted the object away only to have it brush against him again. He pried his eyelids open to see what was waking him from his sleep. It was nearing the end of Golden Week and he had fought against Mitsuomi and won. His body was still sore from the fight. He was no push either, he wasn't sure if he could have won against him. When he first arrived to Toudou Academy, His original plan was to finish his fight against Shin. After learning he was he dead that put that idea to rest. He wasn't going to try to take revenge. Shin had considered him his rival when he beat him at Karakura when came to town looking for a bike part. It had been so long that he had forgotten why they started the fight. He grabbed the object that had been brushing against his face. He had caught what seemed to be one of two sliver hair antenna, He down to who they attach to. Ichigo looked at the face of Natsume Maya, Shin second youngest Sister. Ichigo fell out of his bed and scooted to the far corner of the room. When fled from his own bed he took some of the sheet with him. Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face like it did when he first saw Yoruichi in her human form. He felt his face burn red, Maya was naked under the sheets. He could see her breasts and everything below her waist. Ichigo felt blood escape from his nose when he thought about it. He had one question why was she naked in HIS bed. Her shoulder was still dislocated from her scrap with Isuzu Emi in the Women's Bathroom. He looked around the room and saw his and her clothes scattered around the room. He looked at himself and saw he was also naked. He started to piece things together, he wonder did they really go that far last night. Images of last night's events between him and Maya flashed through his mind causing a physical reaction. He face palmed himself at his own male reaction. If his old man saw him in this situation he'd never hear the end of it. He thought back to how this whole thing started.

FLASHBACK

A white motorcycle with Zangetsu on its license plate, the bike was stalled on the road a car accident had brought the street to a complete halt. Ichigo was dressed in a white jacket with a red undershirt. The helmet guarding his head matched the bike's color but had to black vertical stripes. The rider drove the bike into a restaurant's parking lot and parked it. He removed his helmet, he was already late as it was. He got off his bike and sat on the curb and called the school to tell them that he'd be late. He listened to the phone ring until he heard someone pick it.

"Hello ,may I speak to the principal" Ichigo asked once the phone was picked up. He waited for the call to be transferred to the principal.

"Who is this may I ask" the Principal asked over the phone.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, I called to tell you I'll be late today and I probably won't make till tomorrow due to a traffic accident" Kurosaki told the teacher as he watched more and more cars pull in to the restaurant to get away from the pile up.

"I understand Kurosaki, I heard about the incident over the radio. I thank you for calling me and telling me that" The principal told Ichigo before hanging up the phone. He put the cell back in pocket. He had received a letter several weeks asking him to join Toudou he had except the invitation because he need to finish things up with Natsume Shin. He also had another reason for joining, after losing his Shinigami power he felt weaker and though he had grown stronger there were still things in the world he could learn and Toudou was a Martial Arts school. He also heard from Tatsuki that the person that had beaten her during the Tournament when she got the title of second strongest girl in Japan went to Toudou. Tatsuki didn't tell him the man of the woman that had defeated her. He looked around area to see if he could find anything to kill time until the jam cleared up. He looked around the area and only saw a few stores in short there wasn't much too really do. It had been nearly Seventeen months since he beat Aizen and was sealed away. He thought back to when he and Chad beat Shin and Bunshichi. It been a tough fight for both him Chad and him, Chad had struggled with Bunshichi however he wasn't a martial artist like Shin was. Ichigo remembered Shin punching his muscles and almost his liver with just his thumb. Ichigo barely got away by jumping back after feeling the thumb breaking through his skin and muscle. He also used an eye technique near the end of the fight, which seemed to backfire on Shin and cause Shin to go blind for time which led to Ichigo winning the fight. He looked back at it now he may caused him to go blind because he didn't have control of his Spiritual power back then. However he had lost his Shinigami powers now so the technique might work now. He never did like how the fight end, sure he won but it felt like he won due his own power. He also felt that the school would not only make him stronger but possibly unlock some new powers or abilities for him.

It took nearly three hours for the jam to resume its normal pace. Ichigo had gotten lunch at the restaurant and had roamed around the stores for a bit. He got back on his bike and put his helmet back on and started it up. He got back on the road and drove to his new apartment that he'd be using for the rest of the year. It looked run down, he'd picked because it was cheap and he was only going to be living there a year. There was a Laundromat nearby for him to wash his stuff, the room was small, but it was like he was going to have guests over. He looked around the room. He had brought some furniture for the room. A small table for one if not two people and sword, he had signed up for kendo classes along with some other ones. He got a microwave to cook frozen dinner along with a rice cooker, He knew next to nothing about cooking. He unzipped his bag and took out his clothes. After remove his clothes and uniform he noticed a small box at the bottom with a note. He pulled out the box which was a box of condemns.

` Ichigo tossed the box to the other side of the room and snapped "That Old Goat is going to get it when I get back home" Ichigo growled as he began to tear up the note. He had a good idea what it said too. "Doesn't he know when to give up" he snapped as he sat at the small table in his room. Ever since he turned sixteen, he dad had been making more comments about him having kids of his own. Apart of him wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking around with him.

The rest of the day had gone by pretty quickly once he arrived at the Apartment. He had cooked some rice along with ramen. He figured he'd be eating ramen for a while. He needed to find a job in town for his stay there. The only problem with the apartment was the neighbors down below him. He heard what sound like a women and a man having sex and being above them wasn't very making it any better. They people below eventually went to sleep after having there fun, Ichigo had fallen asleep before then.

The sound of an alarm destroyed his sleep. He reached over to the clock and tried to turn it off or put on sleep. However he was still unsuccessful after several tries and then just decided to destroy it instead by smashing it into small pieces. Ichigo pull himself out from his bed and got himself dressed from school. Ichigo hopped on his bike and drove it to his school. After arriving at the school he went to the principals office to report, which he was suppose to do yesterday. Kurosaki knocked on the door to the room. "Come in" answered a voice from behind the door.

Ichigo entered the room and stated who he was "Ichigo Kurosaki, Transfer, Third year"

The Principal was looking out the window that looked into the building across from it.

"Good Morning Kurosaki, I'm glad you made it" One of the Principal greeted. "I'm curious why you decided to join now so late. We've tried to invite here since you entered High school, but you never answered until now" He asked, Ichigo did receive an invitation to Toudou right before he entered High school. He kept it so incase he changed his mind and decided to use it to grow stronger. He had forgotten about it after he started getting involved with the Soul Society. He found it when he was going through his stuff in his room. "What made you change your mind" He asked.

"Something things happened and I felt this place might help me regain what I lost. Plus I have to settle a old fight with Natsume Shin" Ichigo answered, He decided to bring up Shin mainly cause he didn't know where to find him of if he was in town.

"I see, I'm sorry Kurosaki, but Natsume Shin passed away almost to two years ago" The Principal informed Ichigo. "I may ask if you plan of taking revenge of him" he asked Kurosaki. The principal knew the Jukan was directly opposing the Executive Council.

"No, I've already experience what revenge does to a person and the damage it leave" Ichigo replied the incident with Kokuto showed him how dangerous revenge if you let consume you.

"Very well then, I hope you enjoy your stay here and please try not to cause too much trouble" The principal kindly warned Ichigo. He didn't want Ichigo and Mitsuomi butting heads.

"I'll try but I'm not going to make a promise I know I can't keep" Ichigo said after hearing the teacher's warning as he walked out the door. He expected a fight while in the town with the local gangs and thugs. He didn't really except an all out brawl at the school unless there was a battle royal or tournament He went straight to his home room. the rest of the day of day went smoothly, he wasn't sure what the point of the classes were the teacher mostly told the history of styles and techniques but they never had the students actually practice them. He guessed that they practice what they learned in clubs. He noticed the teacher was still in the room. "Sensei, how many clubs are in this school" Ichigo asked as he watched the teacher the put away his teaching equipment.

"There are ninety six different clubs at this school Ichigo-san" The Teacher answered as he left the class room. Ichigo guess that he had to go to a Teachers meeting or something like it. He guessed that he'd have to ask around about the different clubs. He wanted to get stronger and the best way to do that was to find clubs that related to his fighting style. He took Judo with Tatsuki when they were kids and learned through experience when fighting his old man. He had learned Kenjutsu through Kisuke and Zangetsu. He still got into street fight with Gangs so his hand to hand was still fresh and it hadn't been long enough for him to forget about Kenjutsu. He didn't use throwing or grappling as much as he use to. He figured he might brush up on his Judo skills. He got up from his seat and walked out the door and went to look for a vending machine. He had found a couple of them. He looked through the selection that they had, he purchased a small pack of pokey to snack on. He walked back to his homeroom as he opened the box. Along the way he passed a woman with magenta hair fashion in four spirals.

Once he reached the hall where his home room was he notice the floor was litter with unconscious people.

"What the hell happened here" Kurosaki asked two of the few people standing. He noticed two guys in the halls fighting the other students.

"Ichigo-san, this two just started lightning, they taken out most of the students here. Somebody went to get Natsume-san to help" The Student replied as he along with another student watched the two fight. Ichigo figured that the Natsume they were referring to was a sibling of Shin's.

"Well I'm going to see what I can do" Ichigo stated as he approached the blond man that had what appeared to be twin Mohawks. "Hey calm down" he tried to reason with him instead of just going in and continuing the fight. He was going to try and not cause a trouble. However the guy just punched him in the face. The blow didn't faze him, his body had become more durable over the months. Ichigo grab the blond man arm and the collar of his shirt. He then pushed the mans leg off the ground the pull with both of his arms and slammed him on to the ground. "Knock it off asshole" he snapped. In the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw the African coming toward him. He lifted the blond man he had just thrown and chucked him at the dark skinned man. The Twin Mohawk man slam into his African friend knocking both of them over. "Now, stay down, damn it" He snapped. He honestly hoped the two would stay down, but the two men got up and got ready to continue the fight.

"Brats, I understand you three are very strong, but put away your fist. Otherwise I'll feel obliged to take you on myself" Ichigo turn to the voice and saw a small girl with silver hair around elementary school age trying to cool there heads and picking a fight. He soon felt the presence of the one of the two men behind. Ichigo turned and grabbed the attacker, who had been the blond man by the arm and slammed his elbow into his stomach and then uppercut him. He then released his grip on man and kicked him to his dark skin friend.

"Sorry, kid I would but these idiots aren't learning" Ichigo told the small kid. The Blonde man and his African friend tried attacking Ichigo at the same time only to have there heads slammed together. "Knock it off assholes, I'm getting sick on this shit" He snapped at the two. "So kid I suggest you stand back" he asked the child,

"I'm seventeen years old, very well if you don't like my appearance. Then I'll change it so it's easier to fight" The small girl told Ichigo. He was getting a feeling this was going to be a similar incident to what happened to Nell. He saw the two men slowly begin to get up. He stomped on the dark skin man and put the blond guy in a head lock. Ichigo turned to see most of the people cheering for something. Suddenly the girls grew large breasts causing Ichigo to do a spit take and the blonde man to slightly freak. The rest of her body followed changing a little girl to a young women.

"I kinda saw that coming, but I kinda except some fancy smoke" Ichigo admitted to himself after seeing the whole growth spurt happen right in front of him the blond man was stunned by this and was asking his friend what he should do. His friend had his face buried into the floor the women was turning side to side in a stretching fashion. Ichigo noticed her breasts for swaying side to side following her stretching. He felt his turn from embarrassment, "God Damn it Women put on a bra or tighten your kimono. Do something" he snapped.

"I didn't except an man like you would have such a innocent mind" The Woman teased Now then, Senior at Toudou Academy Natsume Maya and Master of Natsume Goushin Style has Arrived" The Maya stated, Ichigo felt blood boil. She was mocking him just like how Yoruichi did during his Bankai training in the hot spring. "This is the Natsume Style Refinement Technique, if you become an expert like me, you shouldn't have any problem with this level of body manipulation" she stated.

"Why would I need to change from a adult to a kid" Ichigo wondered out loud "Wait Natsume? " Ichigo wondered, he had forgotten he had the blond man in a choke hold, who was now turning blue in the face.

"Today, we're having a welcoming party for our new members, so I'm going to put and end to this right now" the Women said. She suddenly stepped in with a wooden sword in her grip. Ichigo release the blond man and step back out just as she swung the wooden blade. Ichigo and her watched the blond man fly out the window.

"You just killed that blonde Asshole" Ichigo snapped at Maya. He noticed she was sweating a little.

"I was aiming for you, not that brat" Maya argued. The other students had a change feeling Ichigo and Maya Natsume might become frienemies or something along those lines.

"Natsume-san, Ichigo-san was trying to stop those two, he wasn't the one who start it" one of the students interjected.

"That was meant for me, I'm glad I stepped back during mid swing. Wait you sent that guy flying out of window a second story window that's overlooking over a hard concrete ground. Unless he had something to cushion the fall his as good as dead" Ichigo protested. He and Maya looked out the window had man beat sent fly through. They both saw a hole in the roof of the building "Oi, you alive down there" he called out trying to find out if the guy was alive.

"Brat, if your alive answer us" Maya shouted down to the building below. From the lack of a response the two figured either he was dead or unconscious.

"Don't worry about it, his that weak that he'd die from a fall from this height" Ichigo and Maya turned to see the African man had gotten up from the ground where Ichigo had plant his face.

"That's not it, If I'm right that's the shower Aya is using" Maya whispered to herself, She jumped out the window in pursuit of the blond man. Ichigo didn't want to try jumping out second story window and try landing on a building. He started running down the hall and toward where the blond thug had land. He heard foot steps behind and saw a man with short brown hair following him.

"Hey do you know where we're going to" Ichigo asked as he ran down the staircase. , With the man behind him.

"Yes Buchou knocked the man into the women shower room" The younger man told Ichigo as they exited the school building. Ichigo cursed his luck out of all the places that blonde fool had to land in the women shower room.

"Also that woman said here name was Natsume Maya is she related to Shin" Ichigo asked as they ran to the shower. "Also you take the lead, I still barely know my way around" he asked the brunette. The man took the lead in front of Ichigo and ran toward the shower room.

"Yes Buchou is Natsume-san's second youngest sister, Aya-chan" The man said while ran. "Your Kurosaki Ichigo correct, I'm Takayanagi Masataka, pleasure to meet" Masataka introduced himself. Ichigo was surprise that Masataka was so polite. After running for a while they eventually reached the women shower room. Ichigo kicked down the metal door. The floor to the room had water on the floor and a wall of steam blocked their view. Maya stood in the room in her chibi form.

"Is the idiot alive" Ichigo asked the child Maya, he couldn't see the Blond Thug anywhere especially with all the steam obscuring his view.

"His fine, However we're too late" Maya replied with a exasperated sigh. The steam so cleared out revealing a naked women on top of the blond thug that had been launched out the window by Maya. Masataka freaked out at the sight before him, Ichigo figured that he liked Aya or something like that.

Maya's sister Aya so stop kissing the blond thug and stood up unaware of her naked state. Ichigo had covered his eyes with hand with a small gap in between his fingers. Ichigo watched the Blond Man retreated while slightly panicking to the opposite side of the room from where Aya was. He had to admit the Blond Thug and his African friend reminded him of Chad and himself. "Hello, my name is Natsume Aya, Nice to meet" Aya introduced herself to the Blond Thug. "Please marry me" She asked kindly cause Masataka to scream while Maya just signed.

"She joking right" Ichigo asked after hearing what Aya had just said. He thought she was kidding. They had just met so why would she just ask the guy to marry after there first meeting. The Blond Man was stunned as well, Aya simple just ask him again to marry her.

"What the hell are you" the Blond man asked as he walked away from Aya and the others. Masataka was still stunned by what Aya has asked of the blond man, just before the man left he called Aya a Baka before leaving.

"Aya, that look in your eyes, are your serious" Maya asked. Ichigo watched Masataka fall over. Aya just seemed to be smiling at the idea of her new husband.

"Well Maya its look your got a new brother-in-law" Ichigo mocked. He left Maya glare at him for the comment.

"I'm surprised you came in here Strawberry, I guess your not ask Innocent as you pretend to be. Through you covered you eyes there was a gap inbetween your fingers" Maya retorted to Ichigo's comment. She had not only called him Strawberry but also called him a pervert. He left the room with his blood boiling, He didn't want to cause trouble on his first day here at least not yet. Ichigo got on his bike and left the school grounds, he left sorry from a gangsters that tried to pick a fight with him.

Once he reach home he called Tatsuki, He had a feeling Maya was the person who beat Tatsuki in the Tournament. He listened to the phone ring while he took a seat at his small table. "Ichigo how Toudou" Tatsuki asked over the phone. "You met Maya yet" He was right it was Maya who had beaten her and the one person who got under his skin more than anyone else that he known. Before Ichigo could say anything Tatsuki asked "What she got under your skin already" she laughed, Ichigo eyebrow twitched in annoyance

Natsume Resident

The sound of Cicadas filled the air around the resident. The two Natsume sister's were having a match. During the match something about Ichigo was bugging her, she felt like she had heard about him from someone. Aya had been trying to grab her sister and throw "Thinking about something while sparring isn't like you sister" Aya told her sister as she tried to throw her. Maya turned the table by twist her wrist and grabbing Aya robes and landing on her feet, then tossing Aya on to the ground.

"It still to early for you to try and throw me" scolded Maya, she was bother by Aya using an old out of practice rule about the Natsume family involving the sight of a women's flesh. However she was struggling with figure out how she knew Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Nee-san, what are you thinking about anyway" Aya asked, "Ah, didn't Onii-san mention something about having a Rival called Kurosaki and you wanting to fight a guy name Ichigo after you came back from that Tournament aren't they the same person" Aya asked. Maya had considered that since they both match the vague description. Her brother mention fighting a man who he considered his rival. Who he referred to as Kurosaki with bright orange hair like fire, While Tatsuki Arisawa after beating her in the Tournament mentioned a man named Ichigo who also had bright Orange hair. Maya knew that they were the same person, she had an interest in her brother's rival and Tatsuki's friend. "Nee-san, could it be you have a Crush on Our brother's rival" Aya teased, she soon found herself flying in the flying after being thrown by her Sister. MAya try to lectured Aya about using an old tradition that out of date from nearly a hundred years.

Toudou Academy

Ichigo sat in the cafeteria it had been several days since he join Toudou over the last couple days he had gotten to know Masataka and considered him a friend at the school. He wasn't sure how the friendship had formed but it didn't and Ichigo wasn't a bad thing. He was still new here and Masataka had helped him out. He developed several techniques with Masataka's help. The Kendo clubs didn't hold a candle to some of sword fights he had while being a Shinigami. He had also learned about who the blond man and the African where. The Blond Twin Mohawk man was Nagi Souichiro and the African was Bob Makihara. Nagi had been running from Aya who was trying to feed him, her home made bento. Ichigo had ordered an Oyakodon he had Onion instead Scallion. He choose to eat in the cafeteria instead of the roof causing he didn't want a pointless fight against Nagi and Bob. He still had some problems finding a job while he was in the area. No one wanted to hire him due to his hair color. He heard rapid foots and saw Nagi running in knocking over Masataka and his Lunch. Masataka had caught before it landed on the floor. Aya jumped right up him giving him a straight look up her skirt. Masataka forgot his grip causing him to drop his lunch.

"Souichiro-sama today you'll eat my "Loving Wife Bento" Today, Even if I have to force" Aya vowed with a Octopus Hotdog in chop sticks at the ready.

"Your so demanding, Everyday Day in and out, I told you I wouldn't eat even if I was dead" Nagi proclaimed he was serious about not eating that bento even if it killed him. He'd probably eat the bento after eating some of Inoue's food. The two continued to argue about the Bento while Aya was trying to feed Nagi. He ran away again with Aya hot on his tail. Masataka ordered another with Bob behind. After ordering it He walked to the table where Ichigo was, Bob sat next to Ichigo.

"If you have some to say, I would like to not waste another second" Masataka demanded. Ichigo wondered why they had to seat near him. He felt like something was going to happened and he really not in a mood for it.

"Question, How many people are stronger than you are at this school and who are they" Bob asked. Ichigo interest was perked, he was curious on who stop at the top, but he wanted to know who enforced the rules. Masataka had already began eating his meal while Bob seemed to be crushing something in his hand. "I think that little is one along with the straw" Bob was silence after his dead was slammed into the table by Ichigo.

"Don't call me Strawberry" Ichigo growled as he removed his hand from Bob's head.

Bob lifted up his head and continued, he figured that Ichigo would crush him if tried to start him "Ichigo and Her are a couple of them, but I don't think there at the top. That's my intuition, I think there's a even bigger monster lurking around his school, am I wrong" Bob finished. He dropped two bend coins on the table.

"If I told what would you do" Masataka asked as he set his empty bowl on the table.

"We'll fight them of course" the group of three turned to see Nagi by the doorway out. It looked like he had lost Aya for now. Bob had asked Nagi if he did lose her. He told Bob that he didn't and that she was behind him. Ichigo looked and saw her lurking in the shadows. Ichigo ignored the rest of the conversation for the most part. He had heard that their reason to fight was because it was exciting to fight strong opponents. Ichigo himself wasn't sure if he had actually enjoy his fight, through he did enjoy the fact that he protect his friends once again. He felt a shadow eclipse the light and saw Nagi standing next to him. "I owe you a debt from a while ago" Nagi told Ichigo.

'You don't need to mention or pay me back ever" Ichigo groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I hate to leave my debts unpaid Strawberry" Nagi taunted, Ichigo wondered way everyone was calling him Strawberry. He knew that's what one meaning of it was, but it had other too. Nagi wanted fight and he was going to get it.

"Souichiro, Even if it looks like your going to lose, I'm not going to help you" Bob warned Nagi. He threw a sharp punch. He noticed the he was looking up at the ceiling. Ichigo and swept one of his feet out from under him cause him to lose balance, before he could react. The punch passed inches from Ichigo's chin. He flipped Souichiro upside down before he could make contact with the ground. He kicked him in the wall across the room.

"His not even trying with the brat" Maya commented after seeing Ichigo kick Nagi in the wall. Aya was surprised that her sister was in the room Nagi had gotten up and was again ready to fight. Ichigo figured he'd have to either stop pulling his punches or actually use some of his techniques. "Well we'll get to see the level of talent of both of these men, However I prefer to see the Strawberry stop pulling his punches" Maya commented

* * *

Ok A I got a new poll and yes another one

So Yep, I also saw the results on the Harem one which has the winning result of depends

So my Question to you is Depends what? So if you answered tell me your reasons ... Please

I wanted to get this don't before the next chapter of Bleach Tomorrow

So please read, enjoy (Hopefully) leave a reviews that not a Flame or something about the Grammar. I'm not good at editing and Infinite Zangetsu did his best too.

Also Duel Wielding Ichigo Move over Kirito

I will try and post more chapters but I am lazy so small amount of pressure helps. Just not TOO MUCH pressure. Also FLAMES DON"T HELP THEY MAKE MY LAZYNESS WORSE.

Oh by the, I got something I wanted to say ... A WILD ZUBAT APPEARED BWAHAHAHAHAHAH *Cough* LOL


	2. Forging Bonds

Whew done, I spent a several days staying up late to finish this. Through I had writers block sometimes Video games help me through that

So yeah all Flamers and Grammar fans, KNOCK IT OFF no ones prefect K I doing my best. I'm working on a way to fix that

Also I don't have a Beta for this Story or Fairy of DEATH, which I need to write another chapter for.

Some people have slight problems with my writing style and while I respect the advice, I need to know how to improve it so make suggestions

Also go read Aero'Phoenix's version of this crossover

Plus leave a review and check the polls

OH and Ryuuzaki WAS harmed in the writing of this story. *Mumbles curse words* and he got whats coming to him

This is M for several reasons

Also I'm writing these stories for fun again FUN, plus Me and Infinite Zangetsu have a shared account so look at the bottom section and find out its name.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki had been transferred to Toudou Academy to settle and old score with Natsume Shin. On his first day he got involved in a large school brawl Involving two male freshmen student know as Nagi Souichiro and Bob Makihara. Kurosaki intervene before Shin's second youngest sister Maya could. Now Ichigo is now in scrap with Souichiro in the school's cafeteria.

The air was tense in the cafeteria, Ichigo debated on whether to go all out or just use his new techniques. "I shouldn't show all my cards so I'll just stick what not going full force or using techniques" Ichigo decided as he watched Nagi stand ready for the next possible blow.

"Amazing Senpai, I understand what happened until already happened, but I won't be done in by a fancy trick like that. Because I'm Nagi Souichiro" Nagi said as he removed his jacket with a dragon design on the inside of it.

"I already know who you and you already know who I am" Ichigo pointed out he knew that this was going to take a bit to take Souichiro. He could easily beat him to the ground. He knew he'd need to use a few tricks to make it go quicker.

"Brat, The Strawberry Brat is pulling his punches" Maya told Nagi. Ichigo knew she added the Strawberry comment to just piss him off. He deiced no to let it get to him too much. He'd fight her later through he'd figure see would be a challenge just like her brother. "The Strawberry isn't going to give this fight everything his got" Maya continued, Ichigo felt that she was trying to get him to use his techniques.

"Silver Roach Bitch" Ichigo growled under his breath making sure he wasn't heard by Maya. "Ok yeah I'm holding back I'm not using techniques and I'm not going to going to go all out" Ichigo confessed. "I do want to make this quick however, I'm still hungry and I want to go for seconds." he stated.

"I'll make sure it quick" Nagi growled he charged in with quick punch. Ichigo had disappeared in an instant. His head snapped back from a palm strike from Ichigo who had crouched down quickly and attacked. Kurosaki stood back up kicked Nagi and grabbed his head and slammed it into the metal counter leaving a slight impression in the metal. He grabbed Souichiro collar and threw him against the wall. He did all these combination in a fluid motion. Everyone watched the one sided fight. Bob was stunned by his friend being overwhelmed in a one on one fight. While Maya was watching to see if she could guess his real strength while her sister Aya was horrified by the sight of her so called husband was being crushed by the bug. Souichiro tried to punch Ichigo again only to receive a kick to the face. He grabbed Souichiro's face and threw toward the ground. His head left Ichigo's hand and slammed in to the ground. His head bounced off the ground and landed. He waited for Souichiro to get back on his feet. He leaned against the counter and wait for him to get up for round 2. He watched Souichiro get back on his feet.

"Your up, well want to keep going or call it quits" Ichigo asked, He was hoping Nagi would call it quits and maybe try again later or just give up fighting him entirely. That last one seemed less likely to happen.

"Your punches are for show Sen…" Nagi tried to mock only received another sharp kick to the head which sent him crashing into a near by lunch table.

"My attacks are only for show when I'm just beating a some punk gang leader, trying to look tough, but in a real fight I usually call a hospital because if I don't it's possible that they could be seriously injured or die. Through they usually come out all right, but their usually too afraid to try and fight me again or just are afraid to piss me off" Ichigo informed Nagi as he watched him get up from the table. Souichiro stumbled around trying to keep his body straight. His head had some serious trauma, on the outside there was a blood for the various injury, but he hadn't been trying to do some real damage. He reconsidered using his full strength or just sticking to techniques. He saw slowly began to collapse the strain his body had taken. Ichigo started to walk away from his opponent.

"Stand up" Ichigo turned to see that it was Aya it was who told Nagi to stand. He watch as Souichiro stopped himself from hitting the ground. "I won't allow you will be the Husband of Natsume Aya to be defeated by someone with that level of Martial Arts is a disgrace" Aya scolded. Ichigo was pretty sure she was saying he was weak in a way. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Damn it When Did I become your Husband" Souichiro protested at Aya statement or him being her husband, Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Listen I've never lost a fight, ever. So shut up and watch" He stated. Ichigo figure that this fight would be Nagi's first major defeat.

"Oi, if you thing I'm that weak why don't you fight me yourself Natsume" Ichigo snapped. He was pretty sure she'd fight him after he had just beaten Nagi

"I promised me Souichiro-sama would never lose, so he'll been be your opponent not me" Aya stated. Ichigo knew that Souichiro didn't have much of a chance winning this fight. He was holding back. He looked over at Nagi had saw him pulling himself together. This whole thing kind of reminded him of his fight with Grimmjow.

"Ok, so if I beat him you won't attack me" Ichigo asked, He didn't want Aya to try and attack and start another fight. He really just want to ends and get back to class soon so he could head back to his apartment and train, plus catch up on his sleep. His neighbors down below were really noisy with all of their intimate activities.

"Souichiro-sama won't lose" Aya proclaimed. Ichigo took that as an unsure so he'd have to keep his guard up after he took out Nagi who seemed to be waiting. He had at least some sense of honor or whatever.

"Well I'm tried of fighting so I'm going to wrap this up and if this doesn't knock you out, then I just go all out" Ichigo promised. He was planned to end this quickly and leave, he figured he could grab some to eat later.

"I'll kill you in…" Souichiro was interrupted by Ichigo delivered a quick powerful blow to the back of Souichiro neck. Not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out for a while. Souichiro fell to ground. He would be out for a while. He began to walk away, he turned to see Aya and saw she was happy about what he had just did.

"He might learn an important lesson from this fight" Ichigo sighed as he walked away. He decided to head to his next class. Maya had seen the quick step in Ichigo had done he had used his speed and took few steps to close the gap between him and Nagi. She hadn't seen that type of speed before, but Ichigo seemed very familiar to it.

"That Strawberry has experience fighting overwhelming opponents that were probably stronger than Mitsuomi" Maya speculated a part of her wondered why he transferred here and how such powerful people could hidden so well from the world. She watched Ichigo leave the room. She saw similarities with Ichigo and Mitsuomi when he was younger. She didn't want him to become like Mitsuomi. "Aya" She called out to her sister. She saw Aya was upset by Souichiro defeat. Aya looked over to her sister. She had rushed over Nagi's unconscious body after Ichigo had left. "The Strawberry is right, the brat may learn an important lesson from this" she reminded Aya. "Also you're not strong enough either, that boy has more experience in life or death battles than anyone in this school" She had a strong feeling that Ichigo had been one death's door before. She looked over to Takaynagi, he seemed to know what Ichigo was capable of, and he didn't seem to be surprised by Ichigo's speed. "Takaynagi' she called to the second year.

"Yes Buchou" Takaynagi answered after hearing Maya say his name. He and seen Ichigo develop that technique to move from one place to another at high speed and with minimum steps. He wasn't sure how Ichigo did it, but he guessed it involved momentum and the little bit of Ki that He had taught Ichigo.

"Have you taught the Strawberry anything" Maya questioned. She was Takaynagi's body go ridged at the question. He wondered if she was mad about him helping Ichigo with his training.

"I gave him some Advice" Masataka admitted, He wasn't sure why he was afraid he was didn't want to get on Natsume-san's bad side. He had seen that just a little advice could lead to him using some advance techniques, he was slightly afraid of what would happen if he had taught Kurosaki Uraate or Far fist. He looked to she Maya wasn't happy about him going behind her back. He watched as she jumped off the table and left the room. He wondered what she was planning to do.

The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly. After class had ended Ichigo went looking for a club to possibly join. He had beaten all the Kendo clubs within the first week. Takaynagi was helping with his Striking Techniques. He hadn't used Judo for a long time maybe a club with grappling could help he brush up on his skills as well as improve them. Ichigo walked around and was looking for some kind of sign or something. He noticed a door with a couple of dents in it along with a sign saying Toudou Academy, Pro Wrestling Club. He notice another sign saying that they we're always looking for new members. "Well it could help" Ichigo reasoned with himself. He opened the door and saw two guys wrestling in a ring of some kind of. "Your door says you're looking for new members" He stated as he enter the room. He noticed a guy that was possible bigger than Chad.

The large man walked over to Ichigo "Yes we are looking for new member for our club, I assume your thinking about joining" The man said

"I'm thinking about it, but that doesn't mean I am" Ichigo informed the man. "I'm mainly looking for a club that will help me improve my fighting skills" He told the large man. Some of the other members of the club were now looking at him and the larger man.

"Very well, How about a match to help you make up your mind" The man suggested the two men in the ring got out of the ring and went over.

"Fine, So who will I be wrestling," Ichigo asked. He watched the large man put on a mask with what looked like a cobra on it. "I take you are, before you tell me wrestler name. What's your real name" Ichigo asked.

"Sagara Koji, but now I'm Saga Mask" Sagara answered. Ichigo followed Sagara into the ring he felt at a disadvantage against him. He hadn't practice judo in a while. He and Sagara waited for the bell to ring to begin. When the bell rang, he saw Sagara disappear behind him. He felt Sagara arms wrap around him and he saw the ceiling and knew Sagara was trying to slam his head into the mat. He legs touched the mat before his head and then tried used his body to slam Sagara into the mat almost in the fashion of a back flip. Sagara turn himself and Ichigo in mid air and slammed Ichigo's body into the ground and sat on his back and with his leg in between Ichigo's and had his legs crossed of Sagara's other leg. He had seen some wrestling with his friend mainly Tatsuki and even Inoue. He knew Sagara had using a rolling turn to get behind him and tried to use German Surplex on him. Now he was in a Scorpion Death lock. Ichigo used his arms to push his body up like he was doing a push up. He lift his legs in the air almost like his was doing a hand stand except with Saga Mask holding his legs in a lock. He used his legs to slam Sagara into the mat. He release his grip on Ichigo after being slammed into the ground. Kurosaki went to the back of the ring and pushed against the ropes. Saga Mask got up only to be cloths lined by Ichigo. Sagara look to where Ichigo was only to see he had disappeared.

"Over here" Ichigo shouted, Saga mask looked to see Ichigo stand on one of the corner poles. He jumped off and slammed his elbow into Sagara's face. Blood and fragments of teeth flew from the impact of Ichigo elbow. He remove his elbow from his opponent and began to walk away he was then suddenly put in a head lock.

"Don't worry I won't breaking your neck, I will just suffocate you until you pass out" Saga Mask assured Ichigo as he tighten the lock around Kurosaki neck. Ichigo slammed his elbow against Sagara stomach the blow repeated itself like an echo three times and five small times. Saga was sent flying toward the rings ropes. He used the ropes to propel him toward. Ichigo ducked and grabbed Saga's belt and mask and threw him onto the mat. He sat down and try to catch his breath. Sagara roll onto his back and was breathing heavily. Ichigo had used most of his physical strength in the fight, sure he was able to land a lot of blows but he had to use a lot of strength for it. Ichigo picked himself up, he soon felt himself falling onto his knee. He felt someone holding him up and saw two of them member holding Ichigo the rest of them where helping Sagara. "Your Welcome to join" Sagara welcomed has he caught his breath.

"Thanks, But I'll pass through" Ichigo answered, some the members were surprised by his answer. "However that doesn't mean I won't come by for a match once in a while" He continued.

"Very well, your always welcome here" Sagara told Ichigo. The members sat Ichigo on a nearby bench along with Sagara. "You didn't use many striking moves" He asked.

"I came here to help practice my grappling techniques not striking" Ichigo replied as he watch two of the member get into the ring and being to practice. "I could've probably could have lasted long if hadn't gotten got in that scorpion death lock. Lifting you up was hard along if keeping my balance during that hand stand." he answered as watched the two wrestlers go at in the ring. He wondered how so many clubs could exist in the school and have funding for each. Ichigo got off the bench and went began to leave the room "later" Ichigo said as he left the club room and went looking for other interesting clubs.

He didn't find anything else after that. He went out and found a tree with plenty of shade to relax under. Ichigo sat under the tree and relaxed. Apart of him was curious about Shin's death and Bunshichi probably graduated. He bet Maya was planning to get revenge for her brother death, that if someone killed him. He wondered how many would suffer from Maya's revenge. "I might as well beat the person before Maya can get her hands on them" Ichigo reasoned with himself on the idea of looking for Shin's killer before Maya did.

It had been several days since he last saw Nagi, Through he couldn't blame him for mope around or whatever, he had been pretty down in a humiliating defeat where he couldn't do anything. Ichigo still hadn't found a club to join, he was thinking about just train by himself with a little help from Takaynagi ever now and again. Aya hadn't tried to attack for what he did to Souichiro. Ichigo relaxed under the tree he had found several days earlier. "You seem too be enjoying yourself Strawberry" A female mocked, Ichigo knew it was Maya and he want to ignore her.

"What Natsume, What the hell do you want" Ichigo snapped as he kept his eyes closed as he relaxed under the shade of the tree. He had asked Takaynagi about Maya's brother and his death and he say he didn't really know himself what had happened. He figured either Maya had gotten the information about him asking around from Takaynagi or she had heard it from some where else.

"Why are asking about my older brother death, Kurosaki" Maya asked, Ichigo figured that she was being serious about this and wasn't going to joke around.

He got up from his spot and look her straight in the eyes "I want to know who killed Shin, So I can beat the bastard and prevent you from getting your revenge" Ichigo replied. He could tell she wasn't happy about him denying her from avenging her brother's death.

"What gives you the right to stop me from that" Maya snapped, Ichigo knew she wouldn't be happy that him interfering.

"What gives me the right is experience, First hand experience" Ichigo barked "How many people do plan to sacrifice for your revenge. Do plan to sacrifice Aya, your own sister just for avenging your brother death. One life is never equal to another Maya" He shouted, the thought of choosing one sibling over revenge was unthinkable.

"And what experience do you have that gives you the right to infer with another person life" Maya asked angrily, she knew she was losing her temper. However this matter concerned her not him.

"Almost two years ago, my one of sisters were kidnapped by a bunch of Sinners. When they took her back to their prison, I reckless charged in like an idiot just to save her. A prisoner of the prison offered to help because he understood what I felt, However I was played like a fool. He want me to go into the prison to break him free. By the time I got around to saving my sister the gases had poisoned her and she was pretty much dead. Both the Prisoners that grabbed my sister and the one that offer to help wanted the same thing and in the end it had a heavy cost. I got lucky VERY damn lucky that she's alive today, however if I had fucked up, this world would be a living Hell. My friends sacrificed themselves to prevent that from happening, they didn't want to avenge them they want me to stop the person who tricked me" He told her. "The prisoner who tricked me had tried to avenge his sister death and he desperately want to make people suffer to make himself" He continued He had to fabricate few parts of what had happened. He couldn't tell her about the spiritual world. Maya seemed to have withdrawn from the argument. She understood was he warning her about, that she may never have satisfied with just defeating Mitsuomi. However this wasn't completely about revenge it was about Mitsuomi and his reign. She was also sickened by the appearance of his eyes. During his explanation she watch the whites of his eyes got pitch black and his brown eyes turn a sick golden. It almost looked like something possessed him. She noticed his eyes started to change back to normal after he started to calm down.

"There more to it than simple revenge, the man who killed my older brother is currently ruling over Toudou through fear and force" Maya wasn't sure who to put it for Ichigo. She started wondering if she could get him to join the Juken not just to get another person to help with Mitsuomi, but to possibly help get her avenge her brother without sacrificing anyone.

"Well if you plan of stopping him then do it, but don't go sacrificing innocent people to do it" Ichigo said after hearing her other reason to stop the person that had killed Shin.

"If you don't want me to sacrifice innocents, then why don't join the Jyuken Club" Maya suggested. She knew she could him to join by offering him a way to watch. She'd also get another member that could help her.

"No, not until I find your telling the truth or not. I got feeling that I need both sides of the story. So first tell me who killed Shin and where I might find him" Ichigo answered, He could she was trying to get him to join her cause so she could also keep an eye on him. He was pretty sure she wasn't lying but apart of him wanted to see both sides. "I'll give an answer when I get both sides of the story" He said as he walked away. Maya thought it would be better if he saw it himself. So Mitsuomi would be sending out his executioners to punish the first years and Ichigo would like be one the list as well. She laid under the shade of the tree. She had been here since her brothers' death.

Executive Council Room

"The Freshmen Nagi Souichiro, Bob Makihara and The transfer Kurosaki Ichigo, You want me and Sagara to take care of them" asked a blond man with glasses and wearing the Toudou uniform. He and Sagara stood in front of a woman with magenta drill hair style

"That's what it comes down to" The women answered as he sat on a desk facing away from Sagara and the man with glasses.

"I understand why they need our power for Kurosaki, but for mere freshmen" Sagara asked.

"I thought the same however it's the president's decision" The women answered as she got off the desk.

"The president did" Sagara wondered about why he wanted him and the blond man with glasses know Ryuuzaki to deal with a pair of freshmen. Ichigo might require him and Ryuuzaki.

"Yes and his interested in them and is especially Nagi Souichiro" She informed the two men.

Ryuuzaki started laughing "I heard that freshmen from what I heard he got that strawberry beat that kid pretty bad. Plus I heard that Strawberry is friends with Sagara. So I guess this mine" Ryuuzaki stated. The women with magenta drill hair style known as Isuzu Emi looked at Sagara who nodded confirming what Ryuuzaki had said.

"You have no problems with that, right Miss Isuzu" Ryuuzaki asked as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"I don't know about that. However I'm sure you know, But you have no room mistakes" Isuzu informed him. She closed her eyes for only a brief moment only to feel something grab her breast. She grabbed the hand that was groping her. she knew it was Ryuuzaki only he would do such a thing.

"I'm just getting my advance payment for my reward" Ryuuzaki answered, Emi pushed his hand aside. Ryuuzaki left laughing while holding the groping hand. Sagara watch as the man left the room.

Isuzu plucked at the sleeve of her shirt "Still a vulgar man, as always" Emi stated in disgust after watching the man leave. Sagara wondered what would happen if Ryuuzaki did something to another women like he did to Isuzu-san. Ryuuzaki didn't leave unharmed his had small knife stuck in the hand that he used to grope Isuzu.

Laundromat: Night

Ichigo shook the Laundromats violently in frustration, he had put in nearly two dollar in the machine and it still was working. He wished he had learned about this stuff earlier before he transferred. He hit the machine again trying to fix it. "DAMN WORK ALREADY" He shouted, he kicked the machine a left a large dent in the machine "Shit, now I made it worse" He groaned he sat down on the metal bench. He had tried at least three different machines and they didn't work either. He felt the cool breeze of the wind enter the room. He looked toward the entrance and saw a brunette woman with blue overalls with a bag.

"That one is broken" The woman told Ichigo she had heard him yelling from outside. He looked back at the machine. "This one works" He saw the women with her hand on the machine. "Come on try it" she suggested. Ichigo wondered why she was helping him. He didn't know him. He gather up his laundry and put in the machine. He entering what he need into the machine that machine started. He finally had gotten his laundry started. He sat down on the bench and waited for it to get done. He noticed the women had also started her laundry. He looked over to the machine that he had kick. He then looked around for cameras and found none. Apart of him was glad that he wouldn't get caught damaging the machine. However he was worried about crime being committed in the room.

"Why did you help me, you don't really know me" Ichigo asked the Woman. He was curious why she helped. He was sure he was scowling people normally left him alone unless they knew him.

"I heard you yelling and I saw you kick the machine, I've leave in the area with my boyfriend for a while so I know which machines work and which ones don't" the woman answered. Ichigo felt embarrassed by the fact he let his frustration get the best of him again. She noticed the dark circle under his eyes. "Haven't been getting much sleep huh" she wondered

"Yeah, I live in a small apartment complex and the residents below make some much noise doing it" Ichigo groaned. Every night they seemed to have sex sometimes in the morning. "If this keeps up I'll bust down their room and tell him to keep it down, I have a hard time sleeping thanks to them" he growled.

Ichigo felt the breeze of the wind again and saw a man entering the room. He notice that the blond man had glasses. However the man didn't have anything with him not a bag or anything that might hold laundry. He briefly made eyes contact with the man and knew instinctively that the man was up to something.

"You might want to leave" Ichigo warned the woman. She looked at him wondering why he wanted to leave. "That guy doesn't look like his here for laundry" he told her, he grabbed her arm and lift her up. "Go get you boyfriend and call the police and a hospital" he whispered as he pushed to the side of the room. The woman ran past the man.

"You ruined, my fun strawberry" the man sneered, Ichigo was right that guy was up to something.

"First, what the hell would you have done if I hadn't interfered" Ichigo asked, He wanted to know what might have happened. He debated on how badly he should beat the four eyed ass. "Also who are you?"

"Just a little fun that's all" the man answered "and my name doesn't matter to you strawberry" Ichigo felt a vein pulsing irritation. The named started to not matter to him as well. Ichigo felt like breaking the guys' neck.

"just tell me your damn name already and what the hell do you mean by fun" Ichigo growled. He was running low on patients and time.

The man stuck out tongue and answered "Toudou Academy's Ryuuzaki bitch, I planned on fucking her whether she wanted it or not" Blood, teeth and Ryuuzaki's Tongue flew into the air. Ichigo had kicked him in the chin cause Ryuuzaki to bite his tongue off. Ryuuzaki began screaming in pain

"Then it good time I decided to do my laundry to day and it sucks for you cause now that I know what you're planning to do to her, I will probably kill you" Ichigo threaten. He wasn't a hundred percent sure he'd kill him. "You know I kind of regret having you bite your own tongue off, cause you can't tell me who you work for, So I'll be brief do you work for the man who kill Natsume Shin" he asked. Ryuuzaki had stopped screaming how he was still bleeding from the loss of his tongue. He saw Ryuuzaki grin and tried to laugh only to spill more blood. Ichigo figured he was. Ichigo turn and began to leave the room, He felt the temperature rising in the room. He kicked up on of the metal benches from its place used it as a shield the fire hit the metal causing the impact area to melt. "So you use fire chi, I'm glad Masataka told me about the element chi. Ichigo noticed the Ryuuzaki had charred what was left of his tongue to stop the bleeding. He had also wrapped flames around his arms. Ryuuzaki charged at Ichigo with the intent to char him to a crisp. Ichigo opened on of the Laundromats door. Ichigo stepped in threw him on hands and knees knocking him off balance. Ichigo kicked the Laundromats door and slammed it shut on Ryuuzaki's head. Ichigo repeated this three time, Ryuuzaki took a wild swing took a step back allowing Ryuuzaki to get his head out of the machine. He tried attacking Ichigo again however Ichigo caught both Ryuuzaki's fire clad limbs. Ichigo figured his body might have better resistance to flames and heat because of his fight with Aizen. He had an idea of stop Ryuuzaki and to hit him where it really hurts. "Is the best you got Ryuuzaki, All you do is make some weak ass flames" Ichigo mocked. He felt Ryuuzaki turn up the heat. He felt his hand begin to burn as held Ryuuzaki's wrists. The pain started to become unbearable, He release Ryuuzaki's wrist and quickly threw him in the ground. He pushed Ryuuzaki's hands onto his crotch using feet. Ichigo's eyes turned a sick gold as he listened to Ryuuzaki's strangling scream. He was cremating his own groin. He then heard the sirens of the Ambulance and left the Laundromat quickly and not before grabbing his laundry. He took a shortcut through fences and backyard in order to avoid the Cops and the Ambulance. After running a while he reached his apartment and took a shower to wash off the blood. Through he had an answer for Maya about joining the Jyuken.

Next day

Ichigo found him self in front of the Jyuken club. If the guy that killed Shin had people like Ryuuzaki working for him. He knew that the guy need to be taken down and quickly before someone else got seriously hurt. He also realized he needed name for guy who Ryuuzaki. "Maya where are you silver cockroach bitch" Ichigo shouted "You wanted me to join your club so here I am" He watched the door to the building slide open. Maya stood at the door way in her child form with a visible tick mark.

"Welcome Strawberry" Maya welcomed in a mocking tone. Ichigo felt a tick mark appear on his own forehead. He knew this would a long year that if he could survive teaming up with Maya, She was like a Yoruichi and Byakuya mixed together.

"So what the name of the guy we're up against" Ichigo asked as he enter the club room. He noticed that the room was empty. "I guess I'm early then: Ichigo wondered as he looked around the room.

"The man's name is Takaynagi Mitsuomi, Masataka older brother" Maya answered "Takaynagi and Aya are members as well" She continued.

"So what's first, training" Ichigo asked as he looked around the around aside it being somewhat small it had a couple of punching bags. He turned she Maya had changed back into her original form. He hated to admit it but Maya was really attractive, however she was really good at pissing him off and she came off as arrogant and stuck up. "So what now then" he wondered

"A simple sparring nothing else, I want to see your full capabilities for myself. After that then I will have an idea of where we should start" Maya stated as she took a fighting stance.

"Fine by me, by aside from hand to hand, you might want to test my Kenjutsu as well" Ichigo said as follow Maya in taking a fighting stance. He wasn't a street fighter or a wrestler. He was martial artist and some what of a brawler. Aside from learning Martial Arts professionally and by his old man, First Shin, now Maya who was next Aya?

* * *

Yay chapter 2 done

I'll be blunt the Chapter 545 of Bleach is kinda got me on edge with the "Parting ways" at the end. Why you ask cause it mess with my ideas it would mess up Strawberry Ashikabi, Fairy of Death, This story, and Ichigo's family madness.

P.S. I thought about updating Madness soon. There's also a reference to this story in there. No really there is.

Also if you've read Tenjho Tenge the manga don't ruin the reason why Ichigo's eyes went Hollow.

So yeah chapter three is Ichigo vs Maya and I'm still working on Ichigo possible Looping Dragon. I've debated him having the Green Looping Dragon. Also I need to take with my translator and get them to name some of Ichigo's new techniques

Remember I'm a lazy person so positive review help keep me going, but don't lie I'm glad to advice on how to review this. I just suck at Grammar period.

Also check out Me and Infinite Zangetsu's shared account Zero x Infinty ... ummm yeah Infinity is spelled wrong ummmm Ignore that. We have a poll for our first Tag Team story.

P.S.S. I'm super happy about one of my favorite coming so DON' T ruin the mood JK, JK, I kid.

Have a fun day and please review, check the poll, and look at the new account.

Also I'd like to take Borderlands 2 and Lost planet 2 for helping me with my writers block


	3. Ryuugan

CHAPTER THREE Ladies and Gentlemen

Sorry this came out a little late, I struggle with a few parts

I had help from Aero'Phoenix and TZJoey who help get past my minor writers block

Also keep out Aero'Phoenix's Bleach and Tenjho Tenge crossover

Also check out Zero x Infinty a joint account between me and Infinite Zangetsu, the address it should be on my profile. The poll for this account ends at the week on this week (Check out the bottom for more info)

I might take a two week break just to practice drawing or just a week.

P.S. Check out my other crossovers; The Strawberry Ashikabi (Which I update next), Fairy of Death (Also need to update), and Ichigo's Family Madness

* * *

Ichigo and Maya stood ready for either of them to make the first move. Ichigo felt his patience running thin. However he felt like if he did it would be what she was going for. He want to make this quick that way if that he could to the training quicker. Ichigo took a step forwards ready to make the first move. Ichigo step in a closed the distance between them. He threw a sharp punch, Maya push the attack aside. He pulled his arm back and grab Maya's Kimono and kicked her feet from under her, He tried to throw her. He noticed that she felt lighter than what he expected. Just as he was about to throw her, he saw she was in her chibi form. While she was in mid-air she quickly kicked Ichigo in the chin. She jump back create a bit of distance between her and Kurosaki changed back to her normal form.

"What's wrong Strawberry did really think it be that easy to throw me" Maya stated arrogantly. Ichigo had thought it was a little to easy to not only grab here, but throw her as well. He thought about closing the distance again however doing slower giving him to think and maybe even plan ahead. He step closer and closer, she wasn't an amateur and he wasn't either. He took a couple more steps and noticed she stance change slightly. He knew he still had to remove the rust on his judo skill. However this wasn't the time so he'd just go his normal style. He changed his pace and stepped in quicker. He went straight for her stomach. He couldn't let her out of his sight in case she changed her size again. She step back and tried to palm strike Kurosaki. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm over his shoulder almost in a throw fashion. Before she could change her size and slammed his elbow into her abdomen. He had finally gotten a hit in on her. He felt Maya hit the back of his head with her knee. He felt the blow through his skull. He figured she had put some Ki into the hit. He still was trying to figure the relation between Reiatsu and Reiryoku. Ki seemed to be more like Reiryoku than Reiatsu. He never was good at controlling Reiryoku. He started to wonder how he even had Ki didn't he use lose all of it when he used the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Maya had broken free of Ichigo grip and stood right for his next move. She was fighting defensibly, she wanted to see his power first hand so he to let him due most of the attacking.

"Maya, what happens when a person loses all there Ki" Ichigo asked took several steps back. He was curious if Ki and Reiryoku were the same. He should have lost all his Reiryoku along with his Shinigami powers. He had Ki otherwise he might not have been able to use his Quick Step technique.

"If someone loses all there Ki there either dead or going to be soon Strawberry" Maya answered. She watched as Ichigo back up, he trying to distance himself from her. She didn't he was wary of her, but was planning something. She started wonder where Takayanagi and Aya were. She had a good idea of his curtain fighting level, however his techniques were still unwraps.

"So I should be dead" Ichigo thought to himself as he took a couple more step back. "I guess I cheated death, Ironic" he mocked. He needed just a little distance for the Technique and to get more power from it. He knew that more distance he had the more power he could get from it. "So there's only four member for this club" He wondered he waited for her answer after that then he'd strike.

"No there's six members two aren't here currently" Maya replied, once she answer Ichigo instantly closed the gap between them. She dodged the punch that he had thrown and felt the powerful gust of wind blow past her. If the blow had grazed her it might have sent her flying. The principal of the technique was similar to Takayanagi's Hakka Soudou Sho. They both followed the principal of transferring momentum. She looked back quickly and saw the hole in the club's wall. Maya grabbed his grabbed his arm and threw him face first into the ground. She straddled him and had pinned his head to the ground. She grabbed on of his arms and raised it into the arm. "Any other questions Strawberry"

"Why did Ryuuzaki attack me and who are the other that work for Mitsuomi" Kurosaki asked as turned his head to the side. He knew he was in tough stop. Rukia's Chappy Gigai had put him in a similar position except she didn't straddle him. "Also STOP CALLING ME STRAWBERRY DAMN IT" He snapped started to push himself off the ground with Maya on his back.

"Calm down Kurosaki" Maya whispered into Ichigo's ear as she he pushed him back into the ground. She could smell a sweet fragrance coming from Ichigo mainly his hair. "So you use strawberry scented shampoo to wash your hair" She noted to her own amusement. She watched as Kurosaki's face turned red with embarrassment. He used strawberry shampoo out of habit mainly because his mother used that scent shampoo when he was a kid.

"So what" Ichigo growled as he pushed himself of the ground with Maya on his back. She jumped away from Ichigo while he got back on his feet. He knew he was starting to lose his cool thanks to Maya. Ichigo and Maya started walking closer to each other. Ichigo took and couple and tried to grab Maya. Maya block his grab and tried to grab him herself. They continue trying to grab one another for a short time. Ichigo got through her defense and grab her Kimono as he tried to break her footing. His foot got caught on her lower part of her Kimono. He threw her onto the wooden floor unaware that his foot was caught, once he threw her to the ground he fell on top of Maya.

"Buchou, Sorry we're late our homerooms were longer today" Takayanagi apologized as he entered the dojo along with Aya. He and Aya saw the sight Ichigo on top of Maya, kissing each other with one of Kurosaki's hands of Maya's breasts. To Takayanagi it looked like Ichigo and Maya were about to have sex. However for Aya it looked like her sister had seduced Ichigo. She despised Ichigo for beating up her husband. "Buchou, are you" He asked stunned at the sight of the two. The Maya and Ichigo broke away and look at the others. Ichigo saw where his hand was and turned red with embarrassment once again

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" Ichigo shouted as he pulled his face away from Maya. The sound of a cell phone could be barely heard from Ichigo's bag. Ichigo tried to get his back but Aya beat him to before he could get off Maya.

"It's from your Father Kurosaki" Aya informed him after looking at the caller Id. Maya watched as Ichigo started to sweat and started to turn pale.

"Tell him I'll call him later" Ichigo replied as he got off of Maya. He helped her back on her feet. He snatched his phone from Aya and made sure she hung up before he continued talking and explaining the situation. "Alright, now back to what happen it was an accident I trip and fell on top of Maya. That's how we got into the position you two found us in" He explained or more accurately tried to explain. "Plus I'm almost completely immune to a women charm and wilds" he proclaimed.

"Your reaction in certain situations says different Kurosaki"" Maya stated. Ichigo knew that she was referring to his reaction to near sexual situations. Ichigo wondered if Maya loved to tease people for their insecurities or was it him.

"Anyway, it was a sparing match and I tripped and fell on top of her. So it was a complete accident" Ichigo restated tried to prove it wasn't what Aya and Takayanagi were thinking. He had forgotten his earlier question about Mitsuomi and his allies. "So are we going to continue this spar or are we moving on to Kenjutsu" He asked, he wanted to change the topic and the train of thought with the hopes of avoiding the topic of his and Maya position.

"We could continue if you want, maybe there could be another _accident_" Maya hinted. It sounded that Maya could trip him up and cause another incident. He didn't need to give her more leverage on him.

"No, let's move on to sword play" Ichigo advised, he was sure she had seen enough of his skill as a martial artist. He looked around and saw nothing else but the sand bags. "Do you even have any wooden swords or swords in general" He asked after seeing the room, He had left his back at his apartment. He hadn't found any use for in during the quarter.

"We have some in the back room, but we'll have the spar later. Either Aya or Myself will be your Opponent" Maya announced. She had practice in Kenjutsu herself, but Aya might also be good choice, However she still was still a child to compare to her.

"So I'll take it we're taking a small break" Ichigo asked. He looked around and saw Shin picture above "I take Shin founded his club" He asked Maya.

"Yes my brother founded the Juken Club and to answer you earlier question Mitsuomi sent Ryuuzaki after you and the other two brats as a form of punishment for your earlier fighting" Maya answered.

"Isn't this a school for Martial Arts aren't we suppose to fight each other to I hone our skills and shit like that" Ichigo wondered.

"Nii-san punishes new students as a way to show the Executive Council's power" Masataka answered. The he heard about Masataka's brother the more he wanted to dethrone him.

"But I've heard rumors Ryuuzaki's had his tongue severed and he was castrated through cremation" He said as he cringed as the castration part. He noticed Ichigo dark grin, he made a mental note of not to piss off Ichigo.

"Well I'm ready whenever you are Maya" Ichigo informed her that he was ready for their second spar.

"Takayanagi get the Bokken from the backroom" Maya ordered. Takayanagi opened the storage closet and got two wooden swords. He tossed the two swords to Maya and Ichigo. They both took their respective stances. Ichigo again was the first to attack. Maya blocked the first strike and soon found herself on the defense.

"Nee-chan" Aya worried that her sister didn't seem to stand much of a chance. She was on the defensive. Maya back away and tried an overhead swing. Ichigo stepped to the side and counter with a vertical swing aiming for her abdomen. Kurosaki attack struck Maya and sent her back a short distance. Maya figured that Ichigo had more experience in Kenjutsu then her. She blocked another blow from Ichigo following another and another. They started to exchange blow after blow neither one of them making a hit for a while. The blades crossed horizontally. Ichigo redirected Maya's bokken away from him causing it to pass by his bicep. His blade struck her armpit. If his had been a real fight Maya would lost her arm. If she had used her Wood type Ki she would have cut the bokken in two. However this was not the case. Aya and Masataka had seen the duel and saw the gap. Ichigo was technically considered a master at Kenjutsu while Maya was an expert and Aya was practitioner.

'You don't appear to need training in Kenjutsu or Unarmed Combat, However I'm unsure about your control of Ki" Maya concluded after seeing Ichigo current skills. "

"I used to have problems controlling and contain my Ki" Ichigo stated, He had problems controlling his Reiryoku back when he was a Shinigami he could the basic things like use it like a armor or strengthen his attacks. Plus he had a hard time really controlling since it leaked out.

"Hmm so you're suggesting Ki training" Maya guessed, Ichigo nodded confirming her guess. "Very well, where would you like to start" she asked. Ichigo remember that people mentioned that he leaked spiritual power and a lot of it.

"Is there any technique that keep Ki from leaking out or conserve it" Kurosaki asked he didn't really worry about it when he was a Shinigami, but now he didn't have as much as he use to so conserve it may be useful.

"There is a technique to conserve Ki" Maya informed Ichigo. He watched as Maya changed back into her smaller form. "Natsume-style form refinement is use for Ki conservation" she stated. She started laughing at Ichigo's expression. He was stunned and slightly annoyed by the idea that he might need to revert to his younger self. He had was slightly worried about the memories that seeing his younger face might bring up, Plus what would his family think. "However this level of Ki control will require other training" she explained after laughing Ichigo expression.

"Well I guess we'll be starting tomorrow"" Ichigo asked after looking outside, the sun was starting to set. He wanted to get back to his apartment and get to sleep before his neighbors started going at it.

"Strawberry, you should try another flavor of breath mints other than strawberry" Maya smiled. She saw Ichigo clench his fist and cursed under his breath as he left the club building.

"Onee-chan, what do you plan on teaching one of our family techniques" Aya asked worryingly. She was didn't really like Ichigo mainly because he hurt Souichiro-sama.

"Buchou what do plan on teach him first" Takayanagi asked. He knew how quick Ichigo could pick up on techniques and figure out advance techniques as well.

"I'm going to have the Strawberry start with Uraate, the transmission of Ki" Maya answered. She want to first teach him how to control his ki first before she tried teaching the refinement technique. She saw Masataka's pale face "Is there something we me teaching him that Takayanagi" she asked, Masataka nodded telling her there was something wrong.

"If you teach him that he might Ryukei Qigong Tashinko or something close to it" Masataka warned, He wasn't sure what could come of Maya teaching Uraate.

"Onee-chan, I thought you didn't like Kurosaki-Senpai in that way" Aya asked She still wasn't convinced that what she saw was an accident. She still thought her sister and Ichigo were doing something other than sparing. "Me and Takayanagi-Senpai saw Kurosaki-Senpai and You kissing" She wondered.

"Aya don't worry about my possible affair with the Strawberry, maybe I had a change of heart" Maya told Aya. Kissing Ichigo had stirred up old feeling and memories about Mitsuomi. Their relationship had died after the death of her brother. Some feeling were still there, but she still couldn't forgive him for what he did. She started to wonder if she should let go of Mitsuomi and move on. She walked out of the club along with Aya and Masataka. Once they reached the entrance she watched Ichigo ride past the front gate.

Ichigo's Apartment Complex

Ichigo had reached his apartment and parked his bike. He climbed up the stairs to his room. He removed his clothes and went into the shower. He turned on the water and was hit with searing hot water, He hissed at the contact of the hot water. He reached for his Shampoo and started to wash his hair. He didn't really care that his shampoo had a strawberry scent. After his shower he, He laid on his bed wait for sleep to take him. He soon found the down stairs neighbors' starting their nightly activities. "I've had it" Kurosaki snapped, He dressed himself to go give his neighbors his piece of his mind. He marched down the flight of steps and went to the room that was under his. He noticed the door had a hole in it and what look like card board covering it. He kicked the door down the door flew into the room.

"Do you need to kick the door in Souichiro" The voiced told Ichigo. The voice belong to Bob Makihara the African American friend of Nagi. Bob entered the hallway, "Kurosaki why are you …" before Bob could finish Ichigo had sent him flying into the wall at the end of the hall.

"Bob are you are ok" A Woman asked worryingly she saw Ichigo at the end of the hall "Ah you're the Guy that told me to leave the Laundromat" she remembered.

"You know him Chiaki" Bob asked as he picked himself of the ground. Chiaki had disappeared into the other room. He could see her shadow and saw she was getting dressed. He turned and faced the door.

"Yeah his the guy that told me to leave the Laundromat last night" Chiaki replied. Ichigo kept his face to the door. She started to piece together the talk her and Ichigo had at the Laundromat. "Oh we're the neighbors that are keeping you awake. Sorry about that Kurosaki was it. We'll try and keep it down" she apologized she felt bad that she was for keeping him awake. "So what did that guy want" she asked.

"For what I understand, it sounded like he may have been planning on raping you" Ichigo growled. Chiaki and Bob were stunned and mortified by what he said. "I'm glad I was there to prevent it, I doubt Bob could have beat him" he told them.

"Thank you Kurosaki" Bob thanked Ichigo for protecting his girlfriend. Chiaki was grateful. "Do you really think I couldn't have beaten him" he asked.

"No you couldn't not even with Souichiro's help" Kurosaki told Makihara. He started to think about what if Mitsuomi sent someone like Ryuuzaki again to punish Bob and Souichiro. Mitsuomi didn't seem to care if innocent people got up in it. "Bob, why do fight? Why do you want to get stronger?" Ichigo asked.

"I do it to protect Chiaki" Bob told Kurosaki, Ichigo figured that the Jukan Club could help Bob get stronger so he could protect Chiaki.

"Then you might want get stronger so you can protect just case someone else tries to attack her" Ichigo proposed, He helped fixed the door and put it back in place once he put the door back. He explained Ryuuzaki's connection to the school and his and Souichiro punishment for their actions during their first encounter. He also explained Jukan involvement with the executive council. "So if you want to get stronger, I'd suggest the Jukan Club mainly because they oppose the Executive Council" Ichigo concluded. He got opened the door making sure it didn't break off. "Also I'm not saying join I'm just suggesting it may be helpful so you can protect Chiaki. Also Aya is a member so Souichiro might want to stay away" He suggested as he carefully closed the door. He reopened the door and told them "And please keep it down"

"I'll try, if you have sex with someone sometime this year make sure to make as much noise as you want" Chiaki told Ichigo, She guessed his was a virgin mainly cause of the way he act when she went to redress herself. She personally had a hard time believe he was single, but it wasn't really her business. Ichigo went back up to his room and went to sleep without too much sound from Bob and Chiaki.

Natsume Residents

Aya had been awake for while she had tried to go to sleep but was kept awake but the thought of her sisters possible relationship with Kurosaki-Senpai. She laid in her bed looking at the ceiling of her room. She was tempted to use her new power to maybe see what may happen between her sister and Kurosaki-Senpai. She believe it fate that she fell in love in Souichiro and now she now wondered if it was fate that her sister and Ichigo met. The world started to change in front of her eyes.

She saw Maya in a black dress with what looked like a bruised shoulder. She had Ichigo by the hair on the back of his head, kissing him forcibly. it didn't look like Ichigo was resisting, it looked like he was kissing back. Ichigo had one had on her back and one her rear. Maya broke away from the kiss to catch their breath. Ichigo kissed Maya without second thought the kissing continued between Him and Her. Aya watched Maya and Ichigo kiss, Ichigo broke away from the kiss and descend to her neck. He started to kiss her neck, Maya dug her nails into the back of Kurosaki head. She watched her sister rip off a apart of her dress off and harden it with her Ki. She use the cloth blade to cut open Ichigo's shirt.

The scene changed to Maya on Ichigo naked with Maya on Kurosaki's lap with his hand in between her legs, The other hand on her breasts. Aya felt her face turn red form the scene playing out in front of her eyes. She could see Ichigo's hand move slightly, He was playing her sister and fondling her. She could see her sister biting her lip holding her voice. She wondered was this the future she was seeing. She wonder if her sister and Kurosaki-senpai were going to have sex.

Aya jolted up in her bed, she looked around and saw it was still dark outside. She wondered if what she saw was destine to happen or just a possibility. She started to wonder who Ichigo was she knew very little about him. She wondered how much her sister knew about him. She tried using her Ryuugan to learn about Ichigo's past. She so found herself in a sea with a underwater town at the bottom. She look toward the surface and could the light. She a man that looked like Ichigo. However he was almost purely white down to his clothes. She could the his black eyes along with yellow irises.

"Don't dig too deep, little girl. We don't like people digging into our life" The White Ichigo warned her. Aya found herself awake again, She felt like Ichigo was hiding something from everyone in the Jukan and she was going to find out.

Next day after school

" Onee-chan, what do you know about Kurosaki-senpai" Aya asked as she caught up with her sister before she went to the dojo. She had asked other students if they knew anything about Ichigo. None of the other students knew nothing about him other than he had beaten Ryuuzaki and Souichiro to a pulp, other than that she found nothing.

"You believe fated husband was a mistake" Maya mocked as they walked to the dojo.

"I still love Souichiro-sama, not Kurosaki-senpai" Aya pouted as they walked. "I used my Ryuugan to tried and learn about him" she told her sister.

"don't worry about Kurosaki, Aya" Maya reassured her sister. Through it was true they didn't know anything about him. The image of Ichigo with his black and yellow eyes flashed through her mind. She wasn't sure why his eyes turned that way. "I'll ask him Aya, you worry about that brat you've fallen for" She assured Aya.

"Are you planning to get the answer through sex" Aya asked she was still insure of what to make of the images from last night.

"Aya, I'm not a slut I have a sense of pride and honor" Maya scolded. She was insult by Aya statement she wouldn't sink to those levels to get answers from someone. She had questions herself about Ichigo and who he was. "Why would you think I would sink to that level" Maya asked, she wanted to know why she thought she would.

"My Ryuugan, showed me an image of you and Kurosaki-Senpai being intimate and you both were naked" Aya confessed. Maya was unsure what to make of Aya's visions. She had heard stories that the Ryuugan could see the possible future. The reached the dojo and soon saw Souichiro fly out the dojo's door. "Souichiro-sama" Aya worried. She looked to see who had sent Souichiro flying through the air. She saw Ichigo standing in the door.

"Maya you got two new possible members" Ichigo told Maya as he stood at the door way. Bob and Takaynagi could be seen at the door way as well. Aya didn't trust Ichigo at all with the White Ichigo telling her to stay out of his memories and not to dig into his past. Why did he tell her that and what was he hiding, but with Souichiro-sama joining the Jukan.

Aya sat next to Souichiro and watched Masataka and Bob spar. Aya wasn't sure if she could trust her sister. She tried to activated but couldn't she had only just recently unlocked this power. She tried again and tried looking into the past.

Aya found herself on a grassy hill near a river bank. She could see the rain falling around her. She saw a woman laying on a sidewalk near the river. The Woman had blood on her back and appeared to be dead. She noticed a small child with orange hair underneath the dead woman body. Aya wondered if the woman was Ichigo mother and the little boy was Ichigo. Aya came of the vision and saw Souichiro laughing at Bob because of something she missed. Bob was on the floor and seemed to be in some pain with Takayanagi standing over him.

Outside the Jukan Dojo

Maya had told Ichigo that she wanted to talk to him about something. "So what did you want to talk to me about Maya" Kurosaki asked. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Kurosaki, Aya doesn't trust you because we know so little about you" Maya told him. They could hear the other sparring in the Dojo. "So I told her I'd talk to you and get more information about you"

"Ok what exactly do you want to know" Ichigo asked, He wasn't going to tell her about his Shinigami duties and battles. He wonder why Aya didn't trust him was it cause he beat Nagi for something else.

"I want to know about what happened to your eyes when you told me about those prisoners who kidnapped your sister and tried to get you to break" Maya asked. She saw the confusion on Kurosaki's face. "Your sclera turned black and your irises turned yellow" She informed him. She saw the mixture of concern and surprise on his face. "I assume that's not suppose to happen anymore" She wondered.

"Yeah it shouldn't be happening any more" He told her, he wondered why his eyes hollowized and why was it happening here at the school. He should have lost all his powers and Reiryoku so what was happening.

"I won't ask, if it something that should have died in the past I won't ask for now" Maya assured Kurosaki. After seeing his reaction she figured that he was really unaware of what happened, she guess if he figured out why he might tell her "Who trained you in Martial Arts" she asked.

"I trained at a local martial arts school and by my old man. Kenjutsu I learned mainly through experience, so I'm self taught you could say" Kurosaki answered. He could remember all of his fights clearly. His body had some scars since Inoue hadn't healed all of his injures through she healed a lot of them.

"What about your family" Maya asked, she wanted to have another source of information about Ichigo other than himself.

"Ive got two younger sister and my crazy old man. My mother died when I was younger" He answered. He figured that Maya would asked his family about him. He knew his old man or Karin wouldn't say anything about him and his activities as a Shinigami along with Kon. He was pretty Yuzu knew nothing so he was pretty in the clear. However he still want her talking to his old man. "If your planning on calling my father don't talk to my old man, unless you want him asking strange questions or being mistaken as my girlfriend of something along those lines" He warned Maya.

"I'll remember that Strawberry" Maya smirked as she watched as Kurosaki clenched his teeth in frustration. "Also on Golden week we'll using to it hold a week long training camp and My and Aya's residents that's where I'll be working with you on your Ki control and teach you more Ki based techniques. I'll also be helping those brats you recruited" She informed him, she started to head back to the dojo, "I'll asked you more later, but for now you need to learn how control your Ki through some basic exercise" she said as she entered the dojo. Ichigo follow behind her, He wondered what would this year. He had formed a friendship if you could call it that with Maya and the rest of the Jukan Club and made a new group of enemies.

She stop and decided to tell Ichigo about what Aya saw. "Aya has an ability to see the past, present and the possible future" Maya told Kurosaki.

"Ok and that's important how" Ichigo wondered, he didn't see the significance of seeing a possible future. 'So what did she see" He asked, he wondered what she saw that caused Maya to bring it up.

"She saw you and me having intimate affair" Maya told him, she turned and saw Ichigo stunned face.

"Intimate as in Sex" Ichigo asked the idea of him and Maya having sex just was clicking in his brain. "What the hell" He shouted, he watched her walk back to the Dojo. "I doubt that's going to happened" He barked

"doubt it so your saying, that you believe it could maybe even hope that it will" Maya laughed pissing Ichigo off even more. The other members had heard the argument outside and went to investigate. "For all you know Strawberry we could have had a one night stand" Ichigo walked past Maya and entered the dojo while Maya followed behind.

"I thought you didn't like Kurosaki-Senpai, Onee-chan" Aya asked as Maya passed her and the others.

"Maybe I do Aya for all you know I could fallen for him after are spar here at the Dojo" Maya replied as she went to where Ichigo was and started his training in Ki control. To be honest she wasn't sure about what she told Aya. She did find him interesting and he was handsome even with the scowl.

* * *

I think there three more weeks after this till Bleach starts up again.

I'm still trying to figure out what I plan to do for Ichigo's Looping Dragon Gate, I plan to use Chibi Ichigo to my amusement.

The thing I started doing my crossover stories was to find what I consider to be the Best Crossover Pairing involving Ichigo, so yeah

So yeah I had fun, except for the writers block.

So yeah about the Zero x Infinty you can find a link to it on my and infinite's profile.

The second poll for the secondary that we'll crossover with the primary and that will appear after next week.


End file.
